


The Rack Revisited

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness





	The Rack Revisited

William Andrew Phillip Bodie had me fascinated like a fox memorised by headlights, unable to move. I'd always had the hots for Bodie since the first time I meet him, although I could never let him know that. The ridicule if he ever found out was more than I could bear. He had no time for me and he let me know it but it had not stopped me fantasying about him. It was the dark sullen moodiness that had originally repulsed me that now had me entranced. I'd first meet him in a court of inquiry into the death of Paul Coogan and I had indeed made a monkey out of him. I'd turned that incredible charm of his right back on him and from that day on he'd hated me and made it quite obvious. Nobody hurt Doyle without Bodie coming to his rescue and I'd felt the loathing directed at me from those amazing blue eyes. Right now I hoped they both were coming to my rescue but I doubted it. Would they care that I'd disappeared three days ago.

I'd been so convinced about what I was doing back then. Sure of my beliefs that what these men did was unconscionable and violent and had to be stopped so time and time again I'd gotten off the criminals that they'd tried to put behind bars and now it had come back to haunt me, badly. I'd managed to get Jimmy James, what a stupid name I'd first thought, off on bail when CI5 had pulled him in connection to a ring of kidnappers and rapists. I'd been so proud of my abilities and myself but now here I was cold, sacred, naked, tied to a filthy bed, repeatedly abused and waiting, hopefully, for someone, anyone to come and save me. I'd got this bastard off on charges of exactly what he'd done to me for the last three days. I wanted revenge.

My arms ached from where he'd had me tied to the bed for the last three days. I was bleeding profusely from the repeated abuse and was hungry but more worryingly was that I was continuing drifting in and out of consciousness. I thought I may have concussion and my ribs were sore from where he'd kicked me. I passed out again.

I awoke some time later, I could not say what woke me but it felt different. I could not place it. I held my breath and waited. I'd been done over twice today and was expecting one of them to come back again. So far that had been the pattern. Suddenly the place erupted in violence, yelling and shooting and racing footsteps. The door slammed open and I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun. I screamed in terror and could not seem to stop. A second and third gunshot penetrated my consciousness but I could not stop. The terror and pain of the last three days was overwhelming.

Bodie took one look at me tied to the bed and tore out of the room and left me there. I could not get up the energy to care. I woke with a start when I heard footsteps the corridor.

"It's OK Miss Mather, we've got you now, and you’re safe." He wrapped a soft warm blanket around my nakedness and slipped a wicked flick knife under the bonds that held me prisoner. I groaned as the blood flowed back into my arms and legs as he cut them free also. Gently he placed a small towel between my legs to stop the bleeding and helped me sit up. His yelling or cursing I could have handled his kindness I could not. I fainted.

I could feel the sway of a vehicle under me. I woke to find myself in an ambulance with Bodie holding my hand and Doyle staring at me worriedly. When he realised I was awake Bodie smiled at me kindly.

"Hello, how are you feeling now?" I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried again.

"What happened to Jimmy James?" I needed to know. 

"Dead. Bodie shot him" Doyle told me. I could not feel an ounce of regret.

"Good." I said with a good deal of satisfaction. Both men looked a little surprised. To tell the truth so was I. I closed my eyes again and could feel Bodie still holding my hand. It was very comforting.

I'd been in the Hospital for four days when Bodie and Doyle came to visit me. I was stunned to see them. I'd asked for some of my case files but could not get up any interest in them. Bodie had the most beautiful bunch of yellow rosebuds and Doyle a fruit basket.

"For me!" I asked surprised. Both men looked faintly embarrassed and put them on my bedside table. "How are you feeling now?" Bodie said. He'd taken hold of my hand and was gently stroking the bruised knuckles. I was mesmerised by his hands. Large strong capable hands.

"Better. I'm going home tomorrow finally. I hate hospitals." Both men laughed.

"So do we." Doyle said laughingly.

"I'll bet you've been in a few." I asked. I was curious about these two. Although I knew they hated me they'd come to save me.

I took one last look around the hospital room to ensure I had left nothing behind.

"Are you ready to go Miss Mather?" I jumped at a voice behind me and turned far too quickly to see who it was. I could feel my knees give way. A strong arm supported me.

"Careful!" Bodie admonished as he caught me. This was the smell of man I wanted to remember. He smelt of leather and soap and some, I imagined, expensive aftershave. I could not help but breathe in his scent. It was making me light headed.

"I'm fine Bodie. What are you doing here?" he'd picked up my bag. 

"Taking you home. You can't drive, doctor's orders!" he said and he led me out of my room. I was astonished.

"You are!" he nodded and put my bag in the boot of his Capri and opened my door and helped me in one hand under my elbow to steady me. The drive to my flat was in silence. I had nothing to say to Bodie. I was tongue-tied. We pulled up at my flat and Bodie helped me get inside and comfortable. He kissed me gently on the forehead and left me staring after him astonished.

I went back to work two weeks later and no one even acknowledged what I'd been through. The one man who I'd been out with on a casual basis avoided me and I was again alone with my thoughts and all too often they were turning to Bodie. 

I'd dressed with care to attend this damn work function. I hated these things but I'd been ordered to go. I picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and turned to survey the room and nearly died of shock to see both Bodie and Doyle walking towards me. Both were dressed in elegant tuxedos and they looked fantastic. I felt my heart flutter at the sight. 

"Evening Miss Mather." Bodie raised his glass in a mock salute to me.

"Geraldine please." These men had saved my life so I felt a bit silly standing on formality. Dinner was superb but I was rather disappointed to find I was not on the CI5 table but then why should I be. I was chatting to a work colleague when Bodie came up behind me.

"Can I have this dance?" I turned in shock. I've never been asked to dance at one of these functions ever. I could only nod in surprise. Bodie was an excellent dancer in everything from a slow waltz to sizzling rock and roll and I was exhausted. He directed me to his table and I sat down in relief. Doyle handed me a glass of champagne and I finished off about half in one go.

I was not quite sure how it had happened but Bodie was driving me home. The champagne had got to me and I was actually giggling at some of the things that he was telling me. He had a wicked sense of humour, which I had not known about. I invited Bodie up for a nightcap and he accepted.

I handed Bodie his scotch and took a sip of my own. I was nervous and jumpy. Bodie leant over and took the scotch off me and pulled me into his arms. I was stunned but before I could get anything out I was being very thoroughly kissed. Oh God, he a wonderful kisser. A low moaning cut through my sub conscience and I realised with a start it was me. I was moulded to him and could feel his arousal thick and hard pressed against me. I realised this was what I'd wanted ever since he'd rescued me 8 months ago. I wanted Bodie to make love to me.

To this day I still don't know what gave me away but the next minute I was swept up into his strong arms and carried to my bedroom being kissed all the way. He let me slide down his body as he put me down and smiled at me. The most sexy sinful smile you've ever seen and I jumped his bones there and then. I slid his jacket off and threw it over a chair and then pulled of the bow tie. I wanted him naked quickly but he seemed to have the same idea in mind. Within minutes we fell to the bed naked and horny. I moaned as he covered my body with kisses, slowly moving lower. 

I knew what he was going to do and I was shocked. No one had ever done it before but I was too horny to try to stop him. At the first feel of his mouth on me I gasped "Bodie!" it was very arousing and he went at it seriously. I could feel the tension growing and he had me pinned to the bed. I came with a rush and screamed "Bodie". I was still throbbing from my orgasm when he came over me and easily pushed into me and began to make love to me. Hard and fast and furious. Oh God, this was what I'd been craving. Like an addict for his dope. He moaned "Geraldine" and came with me the second time. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Three times that eventful night we made love. The second slow and steady but just as devastating. And again before breakfast when I returned the favour and had Bodie squirming on the bed and moaning my name as he came.

We carried on like children the whole weekend. Playing in the snow and making snowmen in the small park near my flat, sharing a bath after to get rid of the chill. Watching TV and making love over and over again. It was the most wonderful weekend and I can't regret a single moment of it. 

And even if my son has never meet his father and Bodie has no idea he has a beautiful blue eyed baby boy I can't regret it. Not ever.


End file.
